Cro-Marmot
Name: Cro-Marmot Gender: Male Animal: Marmot Color: Greenish-Yellow Episode Count: 24 TV Count: 1 Kill Count: 4 Deaths: 5 (4 from Regular Episodes, 1 from Irregular Episodes) First Appearance: Tongue Twister Trouble First Death: Class Act (debatable) or Dino-Sore Days First Victim: 'Petunia from ''Snow What? That's What! '''Voice Actor: N/A Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. http:// Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric greenish-yellow marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. He appears to be greenish-yellow due to the ice's hue that blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks offscreen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's usually encased in protects him from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they aren't, they involve a form of heat, disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges) or being eaten. The only episode in which he is not frozen is Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any showcase appearances, but has been marked his first appearance bigger than a cameo since Snow What? That's What! and Dino-Sore Days (either could be considered accurate) and in the episode, Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed he's an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, and he has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy and Sniffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. The first part of his name is depicted from the word, Cro-Magnon. Even though he made a cameo in the episode, Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character until Snow What? That's What! http:// http:// *Dino-Sore Days *From Hero to Eternity http:// *Snow What? That's What! *Dino-Sore Days *Intimate Spotlight *Wipe Out http:// *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Water Way to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 *Can't Stop Coffin *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong http:// *Tongue Twister Trouble *Sweet Ride *Class Act *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Want to be Ya (on Flaky's watch) *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *A Hole Lotta Love *Wingin' It *In a Jam http:// *Cold Hearted http:// #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con http:// http:// http:// #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (debatable) #Dino-Sore Days: Chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to the babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid causes him to get sucked into a whirlpool and is then burnt by lava. #Concrete Solution: Shatters to pieces when the bridge collapses.(debatable) #Wrath of Con: Dies when the comic convention center collapses.(debatable) http:// #Overkill DVD Box Set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not shown). http:// #Wipe Out - The Mole rams the surfing trophy into his ice block, cracking it slightly. #Autopsy Turvey/Double Whammy Part 2: Hit by Flippy's car, sending him into a doorway, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days (Before Death): A Dinosaur kicks his back, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: His Ice block is cracked after it is hit by a baseball. http:// *Cuddles – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2 (Along with Flippy)) *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2 (Along with Flippy)) *Lumpy – 1 (Snow What? That's What! (Debatable)) *Petunia – 1 (Snow What? That's What!) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0